battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Recommended Characters/Episode 18
The crowd at Cake at Stake Ball Ball is a recommended character who was recommended by englishcreamcakes in Reveal Novum. Ball is a blue ball with a slightly deformed circle as a body, and has a circular gradient making their color lighter near the upper right of their body. They are also armless. In the episode, Ball is recommended by englishcreamcakes, and is the same as the Ball recommended in a previous episode, but is smiling. Balloony Baseball Baseball is a recommended character recommended by alexlion05. Baseball appeared in Reveal Novum, as part of a large crowd. Battery Blue Pencil Boo Boo is a recommended character that appeared in Reveal Novum. Boo was recommended by THEAwsomebrandon15. Boo resembles Boos, a enemy from the Super Mario Bros. video game series. Bracelety Bread :This article is about the recommended character. If you are looking for the contestant who is often mistaken for bread, see Woody. Bread is a recommended character who appeared in Reveal Novum. It is a loaf of bread with Check-it Eyebrows. It was recommended by onearmedmario. Cacsteel Cacsteel is a recommended character who appeared in Reveal Novum. It is a cactus made out of steel with arms and legs. It was recommended by Lohuydahutt. Chocolate Ice Cream Cone Companion Cube Couch Diamond Diamond is a recommended character who was recommended by kiki3510. His/Her first appearance was in Reveal Novum along with some other recommended characters. He/She is a classic cloudy blue diamond, often seen in cartoons and such. Body Diamond .png|Diamond's Idle. Diamond 18.png|Diamond DS Game DS Game '''is a recommended character who appeared in Reveal Novum. It is a Nintendo DS Cartridge with the label reading "GTTTATINT!" on it. GTTTATINT is a game made by Cary Huang and Michael Huang. Disky Elimination Contestants '''Elimination Contestants is a character recommended by bobbo44445 in Reveal Novum. It is composed of the bodies of BFDI contestants, as well as a frown face in the middle. Flamed Stove Flamed Stove '''is a recommended character from episode 18. They were recommended by coolmatt1019. They are a stove with one burner producing blue fire. Strangely, they are producing fire without anything to turn on the burner. Giant D '''Giant D was a recommended character who appeared in Reveal Novum. It is a giant, blue-colored captilized letter D. They were recommended by TheDig15. Henrique Izzy Jessalyn Juice Box Juice Box is a recommended character who appeared in Reveal Novum. It is an armless, poorly drawn orange juice box. It also appeared in The Reveal. Lopez Lopez is a recommended character. He or she appeared in Reveal Novum as one of Roboty's copies. Orange Eraser Painty Painty is a recommended character that appeared in Reveal Novum. It is a bucket that has red paint in it. It was recommended by lickilicky64. PennMap PennMap '''is a reccomended character who appeared in Reveal Novum. It is a map showing Pennsylvania, a state in the United States of America. Poop Popcorn '''Popcorn is a recommended character that appeared in Reveal Novum. It is a bag that has red and white stripes, containing a mix of yellow and white-colored popcorns. It was recommended by cheese7373. PSP PSP is a recommended character that appeared in Reveal Novum. It is a badly drawn PlayStation Portable with the words "GTTTATINT!" on its screen. Question Mark Sky Snowman Spider Man Swordy TNT WALL-E WALL-E is a recommended character that appeared in Reveal Novum. It was recommended by BlockyCuzco. It was based of the robot WALL-E in the film with the same name. Wandy Wii Wii is a recommended character. They have four legs while most objects only have two. They were recommended by cj2mommy79. Youdrop The contraption used as Leafy wins the tiebreaker Hammer Laddy Laddy is a recommended character in Reveal Novum. It was recommended by lickilicky64. It is a white ladder. It was seen carrying Scissors, then flung him/her up the sky when Tennis Ball hits Laddy as a part of the chain reaction leading to Leafy's successful over the cliff. Ropey Scissors The "cake" used when David joins The Yellow Tomato is the "cake" given to the winner against the 30 recommended characters that got the votes to join Battle for Dream Island in the Cake at Stake for Reveal Novum which-so happens to be David. It exploded on David's face when the Announcer threw it at him. It was recommended by epiczano. Trivia * One of Ruby's sisters is named Diamond, however she doesn't look like this Diamond and has limbs. *Apparently, no one likes Yellow Tomato as they showed disgust to it. Category:Recommended Characters Category:Characters